Yazoo's Angel
by CelestiaAngel29
Summary: What would happen one day that our very own middle child of Jenovia Yazoo meets a beautiful raven hared girl... I own nothing but the plot! warning swearing will be abundant... the pairings are as followed Yazoo/ Oc Kadaj/ Oc (different 1) and a select few of final fantasy characters... r
1. 1

(This story will be untitled at the moment, I was kinda burned out over my other stories and I don't believe in writing on a piece of paper and pencil cause it doesn't turn out right,  
but anyway this will be a Yazoo from Final Fantasy 7 and a female OC; if you don't like don't read! BTW I own nothing but the plot!)

It was a normal day in California in America for one Yazoo Jenovia, the 21 year old was sitting on his typical motor cycle in his black leather outfit as always his back length silver hair was always hanging down and his pale skin that was covered by the leather outfit that he wore. As always he was riding down the streets no one messed with him or his family, no one that was in their right mind, he had decided to take a left on Raven Road instead of a right on Tree's Street it had taken him down to a new place; he knew that everyone knew who he was.  
But on this day June, 7, 2014, his life would be changed forever...

He had happened to pull off somewhere and got off of his bike, the middle child of the three Jenovia brother's decided to strecth his legs for a while, as his black combat boots made contact with the pavement as he walked- he happened to pull out his phone and glance at the device, seeing that he had no calls or a text message, noticing the time was 3:30 pm. Yazoo had placed his phone back in a holster that he had always kept by his side, as he walked his cat-like green eyes were taking everything in the typical buildings that he always had seen everyday; with a sigh his mind wondered.  
Something was missing in his life, true he had the best family a great mother Sky Jenovia, the best father Sephiroth, one older brother; Loz he sometimes got on his nerves and the youngest Kadaj.

True, people were scared to death of them, his walking and mental travel had haulted his 6'1'' leaned yet muscular frame to a few voices, one was definantely female and the others were not so friendly, so he had decided to go and check it out. As he had reached the alley way, he had found a very beautiful girl, she had looked about 18 or 19, her hair was black and much like his own silver mane all down his back; her face was delicate and oval her eyes were almound shaped blue eyes he could get lost in her eyes. Her body was definantely attractive, she wasn't too skinny she was curvy, he could tell from the blue tank top that she was wearing that she had plump breasts, and her white mini skirt was showing her great legs, even her feet even looked adorable in a pair of white sandals that were kicked behind her.

Her fare skin looked red, from being grabbed and slapped ''Please don't hurt me!'' She begged in a shaking voice, ''If you're a good girl, then maybe, if not then you will be fucking killed, got it whore?'' Her red lips were shaking from being scared, ''I-I-I have no money...'' She was lying, Yazoo could tell that, she didn't want to be there at all, the person that appeared to be the 'leader' smirked obscenly and said ''Now I don't believe that you are really trying to lie to me to save your ass!'' With a motion of his hand, the other two monkeys had grabbed her and she was fighting and kicking and  
failing miserably.

''N...No please!'' The leader was cracking his knuckles, grinning, until a cold voice had rung out ''Did your mothers teach you not to pick on helpless women?'' There stood Yazoo Jenovia, with his hands at his sides, as the guy turned around, ''Well look it here another chick...'' One of them roughly holding onto the girl making sure that she couldn't escape, ''Dude that's, that's Y-Yazoo Jenovia!You don't wanna fuck with him!'' The guy in front of the three and in front of Yazoo just shook his head from side to side ''So you're Yazoo Jenovia? Is your mother really as fucking fine as people say?'' The girl even had her eyes and mouth opened in total shock, until her mouth just decided to speak for her ''Watch what you say baffoon, that's someone's mother!'' One of them then kneed her hard in the stomach.

At that second, Yazoo then grabbed his weapon The Velvet Nightmare, it's a firearm designed after two parallel swords, but with gun functionality only with his gloved finger on the trigger. He had fired a warning shot at the man in front of him and hitting his knee; the guy had insulted his mother but this angel that they were going to harm. Yazoo, who normally had a cool demeanor, was nearly shaking with unbrideled fury; the two men that her upper arms had released her immediately and went to grab their friend until his friend had screamed at him ''You don't know how to fire a warning shot you fucking pyshco!'' He screamed, Yazoo then laughed, ''I did,'' the silver hared man replied as if he were having a friendly convosation.

The two men had gathered their wounded friend and made tracks, leaving the two alone, they were only five feet a part, the girl was up against a wall using it for support breathing hard- Yazoo then turned around and looked at the girl in front of him. Even with a couple of bruises and some red marks as to where she was grabbed, she was still beautiful, as he slowly closed the distance between them, he was about an inch from her. He had a look of concern on his beautiful features, ''Are you alright?'' He had tenderly asked her while stepping close to her and gently tipping her chin up at him, he could tell that she was 5'4'' maybe 5'5'' her beautiful blue eyes were glittering with graditude.

''Y..Yes, Th-thank you.'' She had managed to stutter out, ''Might I ask who where those clowns?'' The girl looked and shook her head side to side ''Just a couple of punks, that are friends with my step parents,'' She explained as she placed her sandals back on and getting her small black purse from a hiding spot, and drapping the thing over her right shoulder and hanging down her left hip, Yazoo stood entranced, the man in front of her then reached out his gloved hand to help her up. As the girl smiled softly and reached for his hand and effortlessly helped her up, ''I pressume that you know my name, I would love to know yours,'' The girl in front him blushed a bit, as he saw through her hair two sets of piercings in her ears two in the left and two in the right.

With their hands still locked, '' My name is Katherine,'' She had said while looking into his hypnotizing cat like green eyes, ''Katherine, a beautiful name for a very beautiful girl, might I ask your age?'' He had asked/complimented in a smoothing voice, ''I am 18 as of today,'' He smiled and placed his free hand on their jointed hands ''Well, Happy Birthday Lady Katherine,'' He had inclined his head a bit, in respect, she had given him a small smile, ''Come, I will take you home.'' As he gently grabbed her hand to lead her out of that dirty alley, walking with her to where his bike was.

'' May I ask how old you are?'' Katherine had inquired ''21,'' Yazoo had repiled, while looking at her, she was the most beautiful thing that he could ever have the pleasure of looking at, ''Do you have a boyfriend?''The middle Jenovia child had inquired, ''No,'' She had answered while tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, ''Do you have a girlfriend?'' ''No, Lady Katherine.'' She smiled at his mannerisums, Katherine had snuck quick glances over at him physically he was beautiful. Long back length silvery hair, pale skin, cat like green eyes, 6'1'' lean yet toned frame, and he looked damn good in black leather; they had walked in a comfortable silence only making a bit of small talk here and there.

She had given him instructions were she lived, and she saw his bike, she had bitten her bottom lip questionly at him while they stopped by the motor cycle. Yazoo, with his hand still twined with her's, seemed to sense her hesitation, ''First time, on a motor cycle?'' He asked while getting on, with her hand rightfully looped with his, making eye contact with her ''uh huh,'' She looked still scared, but not really, '' I promise I will not allow you to be hurt, it will be fun you will love it.'' As she agreed to climb behind him, his hand still holding her's, she was able to get effectively on the bike, ''Now, do hold on tight, Lady Katherine,'' He told while starting it up and speeding off with her and her small arms tightly around him, and her head on it's side on his back.

Katherine, who lived about 30 minutes away from him- who knew? There was her house as they both had pulled up in the driveway, seeing there were no other cars in the drive the house was a simple two story home the color white, as he got off the bike he then helped her off. Yazoo, then walked her to her door, ''Would it be too forward to ask you your number?'' The silver hared man had inquired her, ''Of course, my step parents don't know I have a cell,'' She had giggled, he grinned.

After the numbers were exchanged, he then asked her a couple of questions, ''Would it be too forward if I asked you something?'' She shook her heard no, ''You said step parents, where are your mother and father?'' The girl knodded her head in an understanding motion, ''I have no memory of my father, my mother had tried to hold it together but she couldn't so she decided to have a 'fatherly' figure around to help out and I hate this man that tries to make me call him dad. And then my mother took off and I have this thing for a 'motherly' figure, I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy...'' She sighed, ''Why is that, Lady Katherine?'' She liked it when he called her that.

''All they do is treat me like a slave and go to crack houses get high, and pawn everything that they can get their hands on just to get their next fix, so I have to work and take care of the home and pay the bills.'' It felt good to get  
that off her chest, Yazoo could tell in her stature, ''Could I text you later, my lady?'' He had given her hand a gentle kiss, and left if not reluctantly...

Katherine smiled and waved him goodbye, as he sped off, ''What a prince...'' She had muttered happily, while unlocking the front door and preparing for 'them' to come home, as she had walked in the kitchen and catching the time  
on the stove 5:30, they should've been here by now. Upon further inspection, she had looked over on the counter for anything then finding a note to which it had read: 'Won't be back for at least a few weeks, bitch, you know what to do...' She hated them, but they were her only care givers until today June 7th her birthday!

Katherine had went about her routine, cleaning up the house picking up and straighten up and thinking about a certain silver hared beautiful male, that had saved her from sudden pain; smiled again those cat like green eyes were so hypnotic.

And he was a bit of a bad boy, and she needed to think it again, he looked damn fucking fine in leather! She had secertly hoped that she would see him again!

- Meanwhile at the Jenovia Home -

They all were just sitting at the dinner table with Sky and Sephiroth at the head of the table, Kadaj and Loz were side by side to Sky's right, they were looking up at the clock in the dinning area, it was 6:00! Yazoo always came home exactly at 5:00 on the dot! Sky even prepared his favorite meal: Sweet and sour steamed chicken and white rice with veg mix, ''Do you think that I should call him again mother?'' Asked Kadaj, before she could answer they heard Yazoo's bike pull up into their driveway hearing the machine shut off and the door to the garage open and close; they all heard the door connecting the basement and kitchen open and close too.

''Yazoo?'' Sky's sweet voice had rung through the home, he had peaked his head in the arch way ''Yes mother?'' Her middle son had answered, ''Are you alright? You were late coming home, I made you your favorite meal, sweetheart.'' Yazoo smiled ''I apologize mother however I am not hungry...'' Sky had looked concerned and placed her equally warm and pale hand onto his forehead ''Are you sick?'' Yazoo had taken his mother's hand ''No mother I am just tired,'' ''Well go lay down for a while sweetheart and you can eat later if you are up to it.'' She had coaxed in her honey like voice, while he went upstairs to his room.

As Sky 'Mother' Jenovia turned around to the rest of her family, ''Is there something wrong with Yazoo?'' Asked Sephiroth, Loz had looked concerned, as did Kadaj, she had smiled at her family, her cat like green eyes glittering with glee, ''No there is nothing seriously wrong with Yazoo,'' Kadaj had looked at his mother ''Then what is it mother?'' Sky had smiled more and once again sat by her husband ''Our Yazoo is in love... I for one can not wait to meet the lucky girl!'' She had beamed, as Kadaj said ''Wait a minuet, Yazoo in love?'' The youngest was in shock.

Mother had nodded her head up and down, ''And I can tell that he had fallen hard in love, and no teasing the three of you...'' The three had promised no teasing...

- Meanwhile in Yazoo's Room-

The silver hared man had losened his zipper to his black leather outfit and taken off his gloves and placed them on his desk and sat at his desk took off his boots and placed them near the dark wooded mahogny desk. With a sigh, he had pulled out both his phone and a piece of paper that Katherine had written her number on, putting her number in his phone and he texted her. He was waiting for her reply, he had decided to get in his comfortable clothes, and grabbed hisp hone and went to lay down then his phone had gone off; he had taken it from the nightstand and read the message:

Katherine: Hi Yazoo, how are you?

Yazoo: I am well and you?

Katherine: I am ok, my step parents are going to be out of town for a few weeks... :)

Yazoo: Oh really?

He smiled at that one...

Katherine: Yes,

Yazoo: My lady Katherine, might I be too forward to ask you out on a date?

Katherine's mouth literally hit the floor while she was laying on her bed at her laptop hold her phone in her hand,

Katherine: Yes, I will go out on a date with you, but I don't like the typical dinner and movie...

Yazoo: Alright, I can handle that, want me to pick you up around 2?

Katherine smiled,

Katherine: Sure...

Yazoo: May I ask what you are doing?

Katherine: I am just at my laptop, getting ready to watch a movie...

Yazoo raised his eyebrow

Yazoo: What kind of movie?

Katherine smiled

Katherine: A scary one... :)

Yazoo: You like scary movies?

Katherine: I love them...

Yazoo knew that he wasn't dealing no typical female,

Yazoo: Do you have video, message chat place on your laptop?

Katherine: Yes, why?

Yazoo: Do you wish to video chat?

Katherine had thought about it for quite a few moments,

Katherine: Sure,

After she had given him her screen name, he had hit Call Katty_Gurl1818...

All through the night they were chatting and laughing, they had a lot in common, both didn't want it to end, until Yazoo had looked over at his alarm clock ''It's time for all angels to go to bed, it is almost 2 am.'' With a smile Katherine had bidden him a goodnight, ''Good night, Yazoo, I will see you tomorrow,'' She smiled, totally forgetting her movie, ''Good night my lady Katherine, I shall see you tomrrow.'' They both ended the call...

For once Yazoo had pleasant dreams, so did Katherine...

(End of this chapter... Chapter 1 in untitled 4 now and idk if I'm going to continue R&R and tell me what you think and yes the other stories will be up as soon as I stop being so burned out. And yes I did make Sephiroth and Jenovia 'Husband and wife' instead of mother and son, I felt it worked better, and I know that I made Loz and Kadaj ooc, but their real characters will show asap!)


	2. 2

(Chapter 2 of untitled for now, ff7 Yazoo and OC Fanfiction, disclaimer see Chapter 1, and on with the story...)

It was almost 9:30 am in the Jenovia household, as Yazoo finally managed to roll himself out of bed, normally he'd be up by at least 8:30 and downstairs with his father going over the plans for the family business- since they are Shinra's only rivals. But today, however he didn't feel like prying himself from the warmth of the bed nor his sweet dreams, all night that was going through his head was him and Katerine talking her soft melody filled voice her jewel blue eyes lighting up everytime that he had made her laugh or smile. She was beautiful, and now he has a date with his angel at 2!

Does she know how beautiful she is? As Yazoo had stepped out of his bed a bit on the groggy side, he then made his way to his ajoining bathroom and got ready for the day, even in the shower he could smell the breakfast being cooked, the warm water felt so welcoming he kept on thinking on about his soon to be date with his angel. Yesterday, from the moment that he had first saw her he had claimed her as his- his Katherine- his he had titled his head back while the warm shower had slicked back his hair that was becoming a bit longer and very wet; his eyes that were still closed: with a content sigh enjoying the water.

He was relishing the feel of the water, until his stomach had announced that he was getting very hungry, as he turned off the water and grabbed his white fluffy towel wrapped it around his naked wet waist and allowed the rest of the towel hang around his knee caps. He had heard his father knocking on the bedroom door, as the young man had walked to the opend door of his bathroom and bedroom, ''Yes father?'' The elder man had opened the door, '' Everything alright? Breakfast is ready...'' His middle child had son smiled, ''I will be down shortly father thank you.'' His father then had came in for a minute, ''Feeling better?'' Yazoo nodded.

His father had decided to end his little chat with his son right there and go downstairs before Loz and Kadaj drive Sky crazy over who got the last waffle, as soon as he had opened Yazoo's door *crash!* Both were rolling their eyes ''It's mine, Loz!'' Kadaj had screamed, *crash!* ''It's mine Kadaj!'' Another crash, ''Both of you!'' Roared Sephiroth, then Sky's voice had rung out, ''I will not have blood shed in this kitchen! If you two wish to kill eachother, go outside...'' Yazoo kind of smirked and said to himself in front of his father ''I would be the only child...'' Sephiroth chuclked softly to himself, before ducking out of Yazoo's room when he had heard another crash, and Kadaj yelling ''Father!'' As Yazoo had turned to go back in the bathroom after making a quick trip to one of his dressers he and grabbed up some of his clothes.

In that second Yazoo had heard his father say as he left, ''I will kill those two...'' Then the door had closed, with his clothes in his hand, Yazoo had ducked back into the bathroom and dried off blew dried out his hair and it had laid perfectly in place, got dressed; his attire was first a pair of black boxers that had gone to his mid thighs and his black leather pants, that were a bit looser he had looked in the mirror there he had a lean yet toned chest a six pack abs, he was a combination of musclar yet toned and leaness.

As he put his white tank top on, he then brushed his teeth and went to place his socks and his combat boots on, as he then made his way down the stairs and he heard his brothers mutter and wine about having to do punishment chores in the basement, for breaking father's anquite wine cellar window. As Yazoo had entered the room, he had seen that his plate already for him, as Sky had entered the room and haded him some juice ''Here you go sweetheart, sit down and eat I know that you are starving.'' He did, as he then sat down and ate.

Then mother sat at the head of the table, along with Sephiroth they were both having another cup of coffee, mother had looked from her cup ''So sweetheart any plans for you today or even tonight?''  
Asked mother as she was taking another sip of the heavenly brew. Yazoo had some fruit and the last waffle that his brothers were fighting over, taking a sip of his orange juice, ''I was thinking of spending time with my friend today.'' Sky and Sephiroth both smiled while Loz and Kadaj were biting their tongues, hard ''Well then sweetheart you may stay out as late as you want, what does your lady friend do?'' Yazoo smiled, ''She works at a bar, as a bar tender, she said that she hates it but the money is good; and for part time work she cleans houses everyother weekend, and she is thinking about something in the computer feild once she graduate college in a couple of weeks, and her grade are perfect.'' *Just like her,* He had thought to himself while briefly looking ont his phone and placing it back down, Yazoo had finished while taking another bite of the fruit that mother had laid out for him.

She had frowned during his little speech about Katherine towards the last part of Yazoo's sentence, ''What do you mean, sweetheart?'' Sky had asked confused, Yazoo sighed, ''It is a long story mother and she doesn't like to re live it and she had to grow up too fast to live her life; what I can say is that her 'care takers' are drug addicts.'' Yazoo had said while finishing his meal and wipping his mouth while he was getting ready to take his plate in the kitchen Sky had asked him ''Yazoo, Sweetheart, what is your friend's name?'' He turned ''Katherine Greene.'' He had said her heavenly name from his lips, and going into the kitchen with his plat in his hand, then coming back, Sky had seemed to understand Katherine's situation, she had nodded her head 'yes' as if she had understood, as she smiled when Yazoo had left the house for the day.

Meanwhile with Katherine

The 18 year old raven hared girl had woken up at 10:00, thankful that she was off today from both jobs, all she had to do was get her check and cash it and do her errands then get ready for her date with Yazoo Jenovia, she had thought to herself about her warm and pleasant dreams lastnight- Katherine had thought that Yazoo was a figment of her dreams- but when the girl had looked over at her laptop that was still on she had smiled.  
She had remembered her discussing while each other on the cam, then had looked at her phone, it had showed one unread text, and one missed call; Katherine looked at her phone and saw the unread text was from her knight in shinning armor- well knight in shinning leather, Yazoo, opening the text it had read:

Yazoo's text: Good morning Lady Katherine, I shall be by your home to pick you up at 2:00 on the dot...

Katherine had smiled and replied

Katherine's text: I can't wait to see what you have instore,

Yazoo's Text: You will love it, Milday.

As Katherine had smiled, she had decided to take a relaxing yet fast shower and get herself ready since she was told to dress comfortable today; choosing a pair of basic jeans and a pair of black combat boots, and picking out a black tank top. She had decided to wear a bit of makeup today, Katherine rarely wears it, naturally she had grabbed a black thong and a matching bra ducking into the bathroom and peeling off her bed clothes that consisted of a simple pair of shorty girly boxers and a baby tee.

As she was in her naked glory, she was very shy even alone, turning on the water to warm getting in the shower climbing in and bathing herself allowing the warm water to arise her more her mind kept on going onto Yazoo.  
He was such a gentleman with her, so tender and gentle he had something exotic about him, she had wondered what he had planned for them mainly her for today as of 2:00 pm; after fast shower she had gotten out and dried off and gotten dressed. Katherine blown her hair dry and using her Chi flat iron to even out her sort of frizzy patches here and there, after her hair was done she then brushed her teeth and put her makeup on. Her makeup had consisted of some eyeliner and a little bit of mascera lip gloss, and some shadow, the color blue.

Katherine had looked herself over in the mirror of the bathroom, and she looked beautiful even for a casual night out, she then went about her routine, grabbing her phone and looking outside and seeing her neighbor Kenny.  
He was one of her best friends, he was there for her, and she was there for him when she supported him and helped his ill sister move in with him; as she stepped out and inhaled a beautiful summer day things were finally looking up.  
Things seemed like they were going her way for once, as she saw Kenny walking out to the front porch for his coffee and cig, Katherine had smiled and walked over he happened to look up at that moment ''Hey beautiful!'' Kenny had said in an effeminate voice.

As Katherine had reached the porch and the man had stood up with his smoke in his hand, and gave her a peck on the cheek and a hug ''There's my beauty queen!'' As his lover had walked out to the porch upon hearing voices, both were a bit older about mid 30s early 40s, and average build Kenny had green eyes and blonde hair and his lover Jack had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Katherine had smiled and hugged Jack ''Ohhh, there's my baby!'' He exclaimed, while Katherine had hugged his partner. Afterwards Kenny, who needed her car yesterday, offered to hand her car back over ''Thanks guys, anytime you both need it just give me a call, Kenny Jack I got a date!'' They both had looked at eachother and back at her and grined.

''Okay, babes spill who is he?'' Kenny had asked eager, ''Is he hot, gorgeious?'' Jack had inquired too with her same eagerness, Katherine had looked at the two ''Ok you two promise me you wont say anything if I tell you who it is...'' She had said while leaning back in a glider and crossing her legs. Both Kenny and Jack had looked at eachother once more and agreed to keep it a secert, the girl that they considered their own had taken a very deep breathe ''Yazoo Jenovia,'' Kenny and Jack's eyes had nearly popped out of their heads!

''O.M.G, babes! He is so hot!'' Squealed Jack, ''You reeled in a keeper!'' Kenny had as they both had clasped eachother's hands, and smiled at her, ''He's coming at two to pick me up, and until then I'm going to need the car to get my errands done.'' Jack had crossed his legs and smiled ''Sure babes! And we would like to meet him, sometime.'' After Katherine had agreed, she had hugged her guys goodbye and went to the car and went about her routine.

Speeding up...

It was about 1:00, when Katherine had gotten done with everything and ran to her classes as well, wow the last week or so of college they do online classes if they chose which fits in perfectly with the hellish schedule that she has. The only good thing that made her happy today was her date with Yazoo in the next hr, the girl then smiled to herself as she had gotten in the front door with a couple bags of groceries. As soon as she had set the bags down the house phone had rung, it was her so called keepers, they had called to tell her that they were extending their stay until six months from now. Katherine had acted all saddened by this when infact she was dancing on the inside, and while on the phone, ''Ok, uh huh alright yes I know I'm ugly and usless,  
uh huh... ok alright yes... bite me...'' She had hung up the phone.

''And they call me the loser,'' She had muttered victoriously while putting the last of her gorceries away, after that her phone had gone off, it was Yazoo they had been texting mainly all day for last night and well into today he has made her smile, looking at the clock again. Katherine then grinned, one more hour until she would have fun, for the first time in a long time! The girl couldn't wait, she looked down and read Yazoo's text message:

Yazoo: Hello my fare lady,

Katherine: Hello, knight in shinning leather :P

Yazoo had chuclked

Yazoo: Lady Katherine, where are you now?

Katherine: I just got home from doing errands and going to relax before you 'kidnap me' :P

Yazoo was starting to love her sense of humor,

Yazoo: I will 'kidnap' you alright, I know a lot of great places that you will love Lady Katherine...

Katherine had smiled softly and sweetly while laying down on the love seat

Katherine: I can't wait

Yazoo: Neither can I,

Katherine: May I ask what are you doing?

Yazoo: I am finishing helping my father with some things at Mother's company

Jenovia, was the only compedition for Shinra Industries, of power and electricity nearly everyone loved working for Jenovia, and her guardians were trying to pimp her out to either Shinra or his younger brother Reno.

Katherine had inwardly shuddered at that memory, she couldn't stand those two, she knew that one of them wanted her for her looks as a trophy or a sex toy, the blue eyed girl had refused to see herself as an object and there was her Ex factor!

She was a human being that had just as much right that the next person wether or not to be with someone, true she was a virgin, but really shouldn't she decide as to what and who she really wanted to be with.

Katherine: I heard that Mrs. Jenovia and Sephiroth had built that company from the first stone and up? And that Sephiroth is an undefeated fighter and that his sword is a foot long?

Yazoo: Yes they did, and they had worked very hard... And yes to both...

Katherine: I can tell, and wow...

Yazoo: We have an hour, angel, get some rest...

Katherine had smiled, and quickly got up and plugged in her phone on the charger, and had a snack of a fruit salad and strawberry bananna greek yogart, then laid down back on the love seat. Nuzzling her head into the pillows, and taking a nap, about 45 minuets later she had woken up and went to the bathroom and adjusted herself, and touched up her makeup a bit; and brushed her teeth. And grabbed her phone. Upon looking at her phone and seeing that it was 1:55, 'five more minutes!' Katherine had mentally screamed to herself in happiness and excitment.

The young girl had decided to sit out on the front porch, on the rail, any minute Yazoo will be pulling in her driveway and taking her away for awhile, she has earned some time away, true to his word she had heard his bike and her heart had started to pound with excitement and nervousness. Yazoo was pulling in the driveway, at exactly 2:00 true to his word, as he pulled up in the flat drieway parking his bike about a couple of feet from the red car that was sitting there ''Hello my lady,'' She smiled, and swung her legs towards the porch and walked down the stairs, ''Hello, my knight in shinning leather.'' She had playfully teased him, with a beautiful smile playing across her pefect rose shaped lips.

He had extended his one of his non gloved hands out to her, to which she had taken, Yazoo happened to look over at the car ''Your friend and still share the car?'' He had asked while holding her hand and walking her to his bike, ''Yes, him and his partner use it more than I do.'' As she smiled at him while he had helped her on his bike, and he climbed on, ''You look breath taking...'' Yazoo had commented, Katherine had smiled serenly ''You look handsome,'' She praised, while he had told her to hold on tight and starting up the bike and speeding off, little did both know that they were being watched...

The two were zipping along the streets on Yazoo's motorcycle, the wind in their hair Katherine's warm soft body pressed in to his lean and harder frame, he felt at peace and warm. As the seconds and minutes had ticked by,  
the ride was very peaceful, as Katherine and Yazoo were getting very comfortable with each other, there was a secluded beach with clear blue water. As the two had came to a stop, by an old road, as they had gotten off the bike Yazoo had taken Katherine's hand and the two were walking down a soothing and calming beach and taking in the beautiful surroundings.

As they were walking down the peer arounding the crystal clear water, they were looking at the beautiful and peaceful surroundings with Kathrine against the end of the dock when she had felt Yazoo's hard frame against her's and his mouth to her ear, ''My parents had their first date here,'' He had said while a warm breeze had played with both of their hair, ''Its so beatuiful here, and peaceful.'' Katherine had said while relishing the feel of Yazoo's strong arms around her.

After they were done watching the whales and dolphins, and some random skiers and boaters coming and going, he had taken her hand and they had started to walk along the docks and peers. During the whole date, all they did was talk and laugh and get to know eachother, it was about seven o clock before they both knew it, ''Are you getting hungry Lady Katherine?'' Yazoo had inquired while they had stopped by a french fry stand, ''Yes, I am getting kind of hungry.'' As they walked up to the stand, to which there was an older woman there ''May I help you?'' She had politely asked.

''One large fry please, and two bottles of water,'' As he had placed the order politely, he had paid while they were waiting they were sitting there at a picnic table by the stand and talking while they were waiting- which wasn't long. As Katherine had offered to get the fries, since he had paid, ''Just hurry back angel,'' He had said while giving the back of her hand a slight peck on it, as she gave him a smile and bashful smile, not even a second later she had returned with the fries and some extra napkins.

As she has sat by him they began to eat and talk somemore and reallly get to know eachother more and more, ''Katherine,'' She was taking a drink of water, ''Hm?'' She then placed her water back down onto the table and looked over at him; Yazoo had made eye contact with his beautiful date, ''What day did you say again that your friend Karie was coming back from Canada?'' She had thought about it for a moment or two ''I think that she said, the last time that I had spoken to her, Monday.'' Yazoo had nodded.

''Do you miss her alot?'' ''Yes, she was one of the select few that I could trust in this world,'' Katherine had said as Yazoo had placed his hand onto her's, *Now she has me,* He had thought to himself while they had finished their snack and got up and continued to walk. Both Katherine and Yazoo had casually clasped eachother's hand together, as the evening progressed, it was nine oclock at night, ''I sadly have to get you back home soon,'' Yazoo had announced, while he tightened his hand around her's, ''Sick of me already?'' She teased him, he chuclked, ''No, angel, I have to help my father with things at the industary, and if I may be so forward to ask you out tomorrow.'' Since tomorrow was Friday, and all Katherine had was few tid bits at the bar, and that was it, ''When?'' She had asked while they were walking back to his bike.

''What time do you get done?'' Yazoo had inquired while helping her onto the back, and he had gotten on, '' around ten,'' She had replied, while she was wrapping her arms around his back, ''I will pick you up by then, I remember which bar,  
no one really bothers you there?'' ''No, well you get the occasional drunk once in a while but that's it.'' He seemed to drop it, as they rode off back to Katherine's house, true to his word, he had helped her off the bike and like a gentle man he had offered her his arm to which she had taken.

As they had walked to her door, and he had taken the key for her and unlocked it, ''Might I have your answer Lady Katherine?'' He had inquired whilehis hand had clapsed around her's ''Alright,'' She had giggled as he had laid a kiss on her hand once more. Yazoo looked up at his angel, ''Lady Katherine, my mother wishes to meet you as well as my family, if it is alright with you?'' Katherine had thought about it for a second ''Alright, just tell what day and time,'' Yazoo had pulled her close and said, ''I will call you later on either tonight or tomorrow for the details, if mother is not asleep- Lady Katherine, I know that this is too fast but may I kiss you goodnight?'' She had blushed for a second, and nodded her head yes.

With their eyes closed their first kiss was simple chasted and sweet, after they had unwillingly broken apart, Yazoo then opened his eyes as did Katherine, ''I shall see you tomrrow night Lady Katherine; and I will call you.'' She had smiled as he kissed her hand once more.

After he had left, if not reluctantly, Yazoo had made sure that Katherine was safely in her home when he had sped off...

While inside Katherine had locked the door, and couldn't shake the feeling that something wasnt right, like her and Yazoo were being watched...

( Chapter 2 done, read and review... rememeber I own nothing but the plot...)


End file.
